Fresley Ficlets
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Fred/Wesley. A collection of short fics based on the relationship between Fred and Wesley.
1. Grow A Spine

_**Grow A Spine**_

"Grow a spine," he says. "That's what Gunn told me."

She studies him with wide, innocent eyes. "Why would he... I mean. Why would anyone, how would anyone even grow a spine?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"I know you don't meant it like that but sayings... they intrigue me. 'Grow a spine'. Can you imagine if someone actually did grow one?"

"Well, Fred. I –"

""I mean, Wesley. It would be amazing! Creepy as that fluke man in the X files but amazing."

"That's great, Fred. I feel so much better."

She grins at him. "As for Gunn, ignore him."

_fin._


	2. World Of Demons

_**World Of Demons**_

She finds it ironic that she set off to the City of Angels to learn about everything she could and that she had intended to live a boring life. She promised her mother as she left that she would be dull. She would read a lot and stay out of trouble.

Since she arrived her world has been nothing of the sort. It has been a world full of demons and monsters and things that very literally go bump in the night. It has been terrifying at times and dangerous.

It's how she met Wesley though.

She has no regrets.

_fin._


	3. Gonna Puke

_**Gonna Puke**_

The room is spinning endlessly, bits and pieces hanging in the air like tiny angels. It's not their first misfired spell but it's certainly one with the least dangerous and yet most chaotic results.

""How're you going up there?" Wesley calls from the ground. Clutched in his hands is a book saved from the tornado-like event.

A blur of wide eyes and tangled hair flies by. "Gonna. Puke."

"Wait! I have the spell to reverse-"

"Hurry!"

He frantically reads from the page.

Objects fall as the spinning weakens.

Half-digested food splats on the book.

"Uh, Fred?" He frowns.

"Never mind."

_fin._


	4. Feelings For Knox

**_Feelings For Knox_**

"Fred, I want to be clear of something," he says, inching towards her. He swallows and runs a hand through his hair before he goes on. "It's about my intentions and how I feel about-"

"Knox!"

"About you actually." He stares at her, puzzled. "My feelings for-"

"No, Knox!" She points behind him. "Hey!"

"Hi!"

It hits him what she's saying and he turns around to see none other than Knox walking towards them, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes and a grin pasted onto his pasty, annoying face.

"Right. Of course."

"Am I interrupting?"

Through gritted teeth, "no."

_fin._


	5. Death Should Have Meaning

**_Death Should Have Meaning_**

It's a half life that he lives now. Now that she is gone (but not gone, really – her body lives on where her soul does not), his world is a mass of pain and remembering and wishing they had had just a little more time.

They did have some time together for which his is grateful but it will never be enough. It will never be enough that they loved because she was taken from him far too soon and for what? Knox's sick obsession with his God, Illyria? Is that really why she is no longer alive and well by his side?

It all seems so pointless. Death should have meaning. Shouldn't it?

Hers most definitely does not, contrary to what Knox said before bullets put an end to his pathetic existence. Hers was a sacrifice by man whose right to live was not, in his opinion, worth much at all. Hers was a life stolen.

It's a half life that he lives now, without her bubbly, infectious personality, bright grin and her amazing intellect to make him whole. He knows it will continue to be so until the day he dies and is able to join her in the afterlife if there is such a thing. Only then will he be able to find peace again.

_fin._


	6. Black Tendrils

_**Black Tendrils**_

She has not been innocent for a long time. Despite what everyone thinks there are things she has done and things she has seen that anyone sane would run from. She has seen things able to stain the most pure of hearts like the black tendrils of evil taking a victim in its grasp.

She may not look like much on the outside but her life experiences put her well beyond the rest. Or nearly the rest. Maybe not Angel. Maybe not even his friends. But others, for sure.

She's not all cute and innocent Fred. She's strong willed and she's a survivor. She does whatever it takes to protect herself. She doesn't let her fear override her.

With Wesley she feels she can show her fear. It isn't a burden to dream for a better outcome than the one she is in. Fantasies are welcome and the more she has of them, the more she wants to have more of them. She wants simple. She wants to be herself and to learn more about whom she really is and who Wesley really is.

She may not be innocent any longer but that doesn't mean she can't act like it.

_fin._


	7. Cherry Lips

_**Cherry Lips**_

Her cherry lips glisten as she babbles on about the latest demon intent on taking over the world. The words she speaks flow together into a sweet melody that he cannot hope to comprehend and put into actual pieces of information while he's in this state of mind.

In normal situations he may be considered intelligent, if a little pompous – in Angel's words, not his. She has a way of knocking him down several runs so that he's less astute than the Cordelia he knew back in Sunnydale High. Back then, it had been almost kind of sweet on Cordy. Now, on him, it most definitely is not.

Fully grown men do not lose control over their emotions. They do not become so incompetent that they can't think. Most of all, fully grown men do not giggle. Really. They don't. Why he is giggling now is beyond him.

He realises that he's staring at her – he loves the way she did her hair today, though, point of interest, it's the same as every other day – and she is staring back at him. Her eyes are wide and deep and brown and silently mocking him, though her lips don't form a smile but rather a confused line.

It hits him that he should shut up and stop the horrid cacophony of his laughter, because really, the reason why he is giggling is not something that he knows. It doesn't make sense in the slightest and that thought makes him giggle harder.

He claps his hand to his mouth and his already warm cheeks begin to melt in the flames. The flicker of amusement in her eyes dies and her jaw clenches.

"Wesley?" she asks (and oh, he is lost once more in the music of her voice). "Are you okay?"

He stares at her dumbly for five seconds before the question sinks in. He manages to nod his head up and down as his laughter slows to a stop. He clears his throat as she watches him and readjusts his shirt. "Yes. Yes. I'm fine."

She considers him for a moment longer as if she doesn't believe him but eventually continues on with her explanation.

His eyes are drawn back to her lips.

_fin._


	8. Chemical Reactions

_**Chemical Reactions**_

It pulses through his veins like a drug, sending out tiny waves of pleasure. It's as addictive as a drug, too. Since he first experienced it he has been able to think of little else. It's so very sweet and if it were edible, it would be a sugary treat that would melt on his tongue. But it is not edible. It is not in any way tangible.

It is merely a series of chemical reactions going on inside his mind. It's the beating of his heart being increased due to emotions she invokes in him. It's all her fault.

_fin._


	9. Wish I Was There

**Wish I Was There**

There's a letter in the mail the day after she "dies" and Illyria takes over her body. It's a joke one that she informed him she would send, with a ridiculous message scrawled in the loopy handwriting of hers he has come to love.

"Bet you wish I was there!"

In context of the other day, it is funny. Now it is just an added dread placed upon his shoulders, a reminder of what he has lost.

He folds the page over and with tears filling his eyes he lets it fall to the desk to lie motionless. "Oh Fred."

_fin._


	10. Slim to None

**Slim To None**

_It's just a little crush_, Wesley tells himself. _It's just a harmless little crush._

Still there's a jab of jealousy through his chest every time she looks at Angel with those big brown eyes and adorable smile. There's a longing for that look to be cast upon him that goes deeper than anything he's felt before.

He aches for her. It's that simple and yet Angel, the mighty dark protector, has her rapt in his awesome mighty dark protector-ness. She might as well not notice him.

What hope does he stand when there's someone like Angel around?

_Slim to none._

_fin._


End file.
